Hey Lily
by E and R
Summary: James struggles to be friends with Lily, while Lily continues to fight her own love, what will happen? Songfic


A/N: I own nothing...if i did...i'd be insanely happy, song is Hey Juliet by LMNT and all characters are J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

"**Hey Lily"**

James Potter sighed, he was in his 7th year and still had yet to accomplished his long set mission: to woo the girl of his dreams: Lily Evans.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
_

He glanced over, sitting in a corner, leaning over her books; Lily was studying with her friends. He watched her from a distance, as she read her book, occasionally biting her bottom lip in frustration. That's all he seemed to be doing these days: watching.

_Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes_

His memory brought him back to all the times he had tried to catch her attention. He had tried asking her out in several different ways. Three times: he charmed the board in a classroom so that it wrote "Will you go out with me?". Twice: he tried his hand at a romantic letter. And Once: he charmed a rose to say it for him. Nothing had worked. The most she had done was rolled her eyes, shoot a curse at him and walk away.  
_  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

No matter how hard he tried to talk to her, she would glare at him, shout at him or just walk away. Or all three. Sure he tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but inside it hurt. He was always wondering if she would ever talk to him.  
_  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me_ _  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Lily on the other hand wasn't doing much better. She knew she was supposed to hate him. She knew people passed rumours always betting when they would hook up. She hated that. She was not a crowd pleaser. She would not get together with him, even if just to spite the crowd. There he went with the stupid ruffling of his hair. She couldn't take it. She got up and walked out of the common room. 

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind 

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

When James looked up again, she was gone. With a mutter, he stood up and left as well. He had stopped asking her over the year. He had tried to deflate his "big" head as she called. He did it for her. He wanted to be friends if not more. 

I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  


When he found her. She was sitting in an empty classroom.  
"Lily?" he asked

"Go away" She replied

"Let me ask you one question, please?"

"No go away"

"I'm begging you please?"

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
_

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Can we…"

"No I will not go out with you, Potter."

"I wasn't done."

"That's what you were going to ask though."

"No it wasn't."

"It wasn't?"

"No"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Ask then"

" I wanted to know if you know we could…be friends?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, please I know I was a jerk back then, but I really do want to be friends with you"

"Uhm…I guess so"

"Thanks"

"This is going to take getting used to"

"No kidding, I'm leaving, goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight…James."

With that James left with a silly grin on his face.

When he got to the dorm,

Sirius saw his grin and said, "What did she do to you?

"Nothing, we're going to be friends."

"You're joking"

"Nope"

Neither knew Remus was listening to their conversation. When Remus was sure James and Sirius were sleeping he wrote a letter and sent it to Lily.

It said, "Please if you have any common decency. Don't be friends with him, if you're doing this to crush him again. You know how much he likes you. If you do this, it'll crush him."

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

James knew he was in love with her. He knew it. He was hoping that eventually he might have a chance. He was just going to stand and hope.

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
_

When he reached the bottom of the stairs. Lily was standing there she smiled timidly and James' heart jumped. "Good morning…James" she said.

"Morning Lily" he said with a grin.

With that she left for breakfast.

_Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
_

Over the next couple of weeks, Lily and James were becoming friends and for Lily it was harder and harder not to think of him in a different light, but as their friendship grew so did the whispers, the rumours and the bets.  
_  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me_

Lily's friend Alice caught Lily in the corridor one day and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Lily, you like James don't you?"

"No…no definitely not we're just friends, you know that Ally," replied Lily.

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying Lily, tell me the truth," her friend said, with her hands on her hips.

Lily stared at her shoes, "Yea, I like him…and I got it bad…but the rumours and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Screw the rumours, Lil. SO what if people betted on when you guys will get together, it doesn't really matter does it?"

"I guess not…you are right as always, Ally."

"And don't worry, James is crazy about you, trust me, I know!"  
_  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

"Could James possibly like me as much as I like him," pondered Lily. Just as she was thinking about him, he appeared and he had a determined look on his face.  
_  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet  
_  
"Hey James."

"Lils, I need to talk to you," he determinedly said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Lily, we are friends right?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask you…I know that you might not think of me in the same way, but will you go to Hogsmede this weekend?"

Lily stared at James as he fumbled for the right words and fidgeted.

"Just one date, if you don't like it I wont ever ask you again." He said quickly.

But when Lily looked into his eyes, she saw an emotion she had never seen someone look at her with, she had seen it before, but never for her.  
_  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

"Alright, James, let's go to Hogsmede."

* * *

A/N: I thought this song matched them very well :) Review please. 


End file.
